The Affinity Phoenix
by CapriAnjel
Summary: Actually this is just a story i made myself. i wanted to put it up just to see how many ppl might be interested in it. i drew it first so it kinda is anime. The Affinity Phoenix is wanted in over 15 galaxies. her past is trully unknown...wat will happen w
1. Chapter 1

The Affinity Phoenix

Chapter 1- "A force as attractive as the fire itself…"

"_I have been captured… **I **have been captured, me the Affinity Phoenix. How could I let this happen to someone as great as myself? Wanted in over 15 galaxies and I let myself get caught…how? Because of him. I let down my guard this once and it's all over. I should have seen it….I should have known, but how could I? He was just so different….."_

Days before this….

"Please, spare us! Spare our planet from your destruction, we've done nothing!"

He pleaded with all his might but it was no use. He knew begging would not spare the lives of his people or his planet….not against the Phoenix. There she stood in all her powerful glory. A captivating young woman, no older than 25, stood before him. She was beautiful…she had the figure of a goddess that made her seem perfect in everyway. Her raven black hair flowed well past her waist, and her eyes…. her dark eyes…they were gorgeous. But they were also cold as the night, so full of hatred and power. They were what set fear into her victims the most. Then she smiled.

"Why should I spare your people? Your planet is no different from any of the other planets I've destroyed…useless, pitiful, and weak. A waste of time and space."

"Please! We will give you anything you want!" She smiled again.

"You already have given me something I wanted…"

She lifted her hand towards his face, her cold dark eyes turned crimson red, while fire emerged from her palm engulfing the poor leader in flames. The young woman laughed as he cried out in pain, forced to die in front of her.

"… amusement."

Her magnificent space ship turned to set course for the planet the young man tried so hard save. Nothing would stop her from accomplishing her goal. She would not stop until the entire universe was hers.

Finally reaching the destination, she teleported off the ship. She positioned herself right in front of a planet, no bigger then mars. Affinity was about to make her move….a powerful move that would easily destroy the planet without her having to break a sweat. She had become quite used to it. Quite frankly, she'd lost count of how many she demolished a long time ago. The Phoenix lifted her hands and was about to strike…but someone else had beaten her to it. A great blast came from behind her, aiming for the planet that was destroyed in seconds. Affinity did not find this amusing at all. She turned to look behind her and nothing was there except for her ship. All her crew safely tucked inside the vessel. This made her already bad mood worse.

"Who in the hell just did that! I demand to know right now!"

"I did."

Startled, she turned back around and found herself face to face with a man….an incredibly handsome man….


	2. Chapter 2

The Affinity Phoenix

Chapter 2- "Mystery Man"

"_Who the hell does this guy think he is! Does he even know who I am!"_

She thought this to herself, looking up at this tall man. Affinity couldn't help but admire the beautiful specimen of man that was standing before her. He was a very attractive guy. His hair was black just like hers and traveled down just above his shoulders, with half of it in a ponytail, his bangs swept over his face. His sturdy body was distracting her far too much for her to notice he was talking to her.

"I have been following your ship for some time now. When I saw you wanted that planet destroyed, I thought it was the perfect time to prove myself to you."

"_Prove himself? For what?"_

"I wish to become your ally. You wanted the planet destroyed, did you not? I think I did a well enough job of that"

This made Affinity furious. _"Did he honestly think someone like me needed an ally? I don't need his help or anyone else's! I've been on my own and that's how I like it! Of course it wouldn't hurt to have him as a…servant."_

"Listen, I don't need you or anyone else to help me do what I do best. Who the hell are you anyway? You've got some nerve coming up to me like you're on my level. You're beneath me and I should have killed you by now."

Her words caused a smirk to appear on his face. "Well, seeing as I'm still here, you must show some interest in me, Ms. Phoenix. My name is Blithe and all I'm asking is that you give me a chance."

Affinity thought to herself…_"with as much power as he has, although not as much as me, I think I can find something for him to do."_

"Come with me."

The Phoenix turned and flew back to her ship, Blithe following close behind. Once they had arrived on the enormous ship she took him to one of its many rooms. The way the door slid open Blithe couldn't help but think he was in some sort of sci-fi movie. Luckily, he thought, he caught himself before his face lit up with excitement. He had to keep cool, show no emotions…well at least not happiness. Not in front of someone like her.

Affinity pressed a button, and a holographic image of a planet appeared in the center of the room. Blithe was amazed, but didn't show it.

"This is the planet Piraka. I want you to destroy it just like you did that other planet a few minutes ago. If you prove you can do it, maybe I'll spare your life."

Blithe didn't look too worried. _"This planet looks the same size as the other one it shouldn't be a problem. But maybe that's what she wanted him to think. Whatever. I won't concern myself with it until the time comes." _ His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"We will arrive there in about a day. One of my men will show you to a room and you will not step foot out of it until you are called." Affinity turns and walks out of the room leaving Blithe and the servant behind.

Once shown to his room, Blithe pulls out a small laptop. He opens it and a man appears on the screen.

"Hey boss? I'm in."

"Good. See what you can find out about her next big moves. Send us a call when we can move in and attack, agent."

"Of course, sir"

The screen went black, and he closed his little device. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for the next big move…..


	3. Chapter 3

The Affinity Phoenix

Chapter 3-"Defiant Roomie"

Blithe sat on the bed, completely bored out of his mind.

"_Don't leave the room she says. What, did she think he was five? This place is huge and she expects me to sit here in this one room! I think I'm gonna take a walk around this place"_

With that said he got up and left . He decided that he would go to the room where he sensed her power the most. He wanted to know what it is the great Affinity Phoenix did while she waited to reach her destination of destruction. Her aura was far so he had a long way to go. Blithe didn't realize just how big the ship was.

"_So he thinks he can defy me and go waltzing around my ship! I don't think so. I will make him understand just who I am."_

Unbeknownst to him, Affinity knew that he had left the room and felt his aura coming towards her.

Blithe opened the door (rather the door slid open itself) and was shocked to find a swimming pool, with an angry Affinity in it. Blithe had no intention of paying any attention to Affinity once he saw the pool. He was stunned. This ship had everything. This girl must be loaded to have a ship like this, he thought to himself.

"Is that a…pool?"

"I told you to stay in the room I assigned to you! This is my ship, you will listen to what I say at all times or you will die!" She jumped out to grab her towel. This made her wonder why she didn't kill him already.

"But…A POOL!" He still couldn't believe it. "Dude. You gotta let me cannonball….cuz….i'm gonna do it anyway. I'm gonna."

Enough was enough; Affinity was not going to take his little games any longer.

"No, you are not going to jump in the pool! You are going to walk back to your room and stay there, until you are called!"

"Oh, yea? What are you gonna do?" it was just then when Blithe had realized what he just said. "Oh shit."

Affinity laughed. "What am I going to do? Are you sure you really want to know?" Just then her eyes let up crimson red and fire outlined her entire body. She formed a fireball in her hand ready to aim.

"Um...I'll leave." And with that said Blithe dashed out of the room walking as quickly as possible to the room he was assigned. Affinity smiled as she powered down. To her, the world was back in balance, for she had the upper hand once again.

That Night…

Blithe shot out of bed, startled at the loud sounds coming from the ship. He ran out of his room to the navigational area of the ship, where he found Affinity enflamed with anger, and her crew cowering in fear.

"What the hell is goin— he was cut off by Affinity who hadn't even noticed he was there in her present state. The loud sounds had finally stopped.

"Who has the audacity to attack my ship! They will pay with their lives!"

Just then a member of her crew walked in dragging a little boy. He was dirty and looked tired. He couldn't have been older then ten.

"We caught this boy trying to flee from the ship that attacked us. He was the only one on the ship."

She walked up to him and bent down so they're eyes met one another. "Little boy, you've got some nerve attacking my ship. Although I'm now intrigued. Why?"

"I am Sakir from the planet Piraka. We know your coming! While the other people cower in fear waiting their imminent deaths, I will not! I will not die without trying! You're a monster and you deserve to die! I will kill you!"

The young woman laughed. "Well, brave young warrior…allow me to show you what I do to those who set out to kill me." She calmly lifted her hand towards his face, smiling.

"No! You can't kill him, he is a child!" Blithe's sudden concern for the boy was too late. He was already screaming in pain. Blithe couldn't believe this. He was a child just trying to protect the people he cared about, and there he was on the ground…dead. His moment of shock was cut off when he found he was next in line for the wrath of the Affinity Phoenix.

"Have you completely lost your mind! Do not tell me who I should or should not kill! He died like every other before him did! If he had the daring to face me as a warrior, then he will die as such! You would do best to know your place on this ship….or you will suffer the same fate. I would have killed you a long time ago if not for your power, and its value to me. The Phoenix turned and left, leaving Blithe to sit there in his own anger towards her. He didn't know if he could do this anymore…..


	4. Chapter 4

The Affinity Phoenix

Chapter 4-"Things are changing…"

Today was finally here. They had finally reached the planet Piraka, and much to Blithe's surprise, it wasn't as small as he thought it was. In fact there was nothing small about it. Piraka was slightly bigger than the planet Jupiter. It was then that Blithe began to question whether he could destroy it or not. I mean, he wasn't the pro at "The Destruction of Planets 101."

Affinity grew tired of waiting for him to blow up the stupid little planet. _"How hard can it be, just do it, its not rocket science. Stick your hand out and do it…I'm growing quite impatient!"_

"You are wasting my time! If something this trivial is too hard for you say so. Then I can kill you and destroy the planet myself!" Her outburst startled him a little. She was always in a bad mood and it was starting to get on his nerves. He was already mad at the woman for killing that child last night. A scene he couldn't forget. But, he had a job to do and with that, he turned to look at her.

"I can handle it."

The look on his face actually scared her a little, but Affinity was not going to show it. It was so many emotions wrapped up in one package. He looked angry and mad, but at the same time she could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew he was still upset at her because she killed that boy. The look sent chills down her spine. Once he turned around he finally lifted his hand towards the planet. Affinity could feel his power coming forth and she was in awe at how much power he possessed. It was then she realized, if she didn't watch her back, he could become a formidable opponent. In a flash of light the entire planet blew up, rock and debris flying everywhere.

"_I honestly didn't think he could do it. Damn. Now I can't kill him..."_

"_I can't believe I did that. Forgive me, those people didn't deserve that."_ His thoughts were racing after what he just did, as well as his heart. Blithe was breathing hard. He never really had to use that much power at once like that. Once he caught his breath he turned toward the Phoenix who still looked mad and annoyed as usual.

"There are you happy now? Have I proven myself to you?"

His words made her angry. "Nothing will make me happy until the universe is mine. But you have proven yourself to me." With that said, she teleported back to the ship. She went back into deep thought.

"_I really didn't think he could do that. I planned on him being dead by now. But I can't. I just can't. For some reason, I can't seem to just kill him. (Sigh) He's a nuisance, but maybe I can still use him."_

Affinity set off to go look for him but didn't have to go too far. She heard him in the swimming pool. He had some strange attraction to the water and it was beginning to work her nerve. After all, that was her private pool.

"_He probably couldn't wait to get back in here and use it!"_

She marched into the room and there he was, doing a cannonball into the water. _"The water against his skin does make him look even more handsome than he already is….AGH! Stop thinking that what is wrong with you!" _Once she gained her composure, she stepped closer to the pool so he could see her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Get out of there right now, we have things to do!"

"Oh come on!" He got out of the pool and disappeared. He reappeared behind her quicker then she could react and gave her a little push.

"Get in!" Splash He couldn't help but laugh a little. At least until he saw the water begin to boil. "That's something you don't see everyday." Blithe finally realized what was going on and decided maybe he should leave…

Before he could, the water in the pool shot out and fire emerged from the bottom of the pool with a furious Affinity at the bottom.

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!" She flew out of the pool and charged straight at Blithe, who hadn't made it out yet. Affinity grabbed him by his throat and squeezed as hard as she could. Blithe began to struggle for air as she lifted him off the ground. He could see her eyes were enflamed.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! NOW, YOU DIE!"

Blithe closed his eyes and smiled. He grabbed her arm and squeezed just as hard as she was choking him. Affinity couldn't hold on, his grip was too tight. She couldn't believe her eyes, was he really beating her? Her arm was still in his hand shaking. He looked at her with a cold stare.

"Don't mistake me for some weakling. I can be just as ruthless as you are."

Affinity was going to scream. If he grabbed any tighter, he would break her forearm in half. Blithe just looked at her. He kinda felt sorry for her. He saw the pain she tried to cover up. Even when she knew she couldn't win, she wouldn't admit defeat. He let her go and watched her fall to the ground clenching her arm. He didn't want to hurt her……he just wanted to teach her a lesson.

"Don't cross me Ms Phoenix." He turned and left.

The great Affinity Phoenix just sat there. Not feeling so great at all…..


End file.
